User talk:ZEM/Archive 2
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, ZEM could you... make me one of those things that comes after the username(I'm not sure what to call it) like yours that says "Talk to me!" and make mine say "Peep! Peep!".Thomasfan 03:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :I forgot the colors! I really like the colors you have.Thomasfan 03:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks ZEM! BTW I like your talk page archive idea.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yes! Please! Thanks in advance!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::If you don't mind I feel like I'm asking alot from you. Thanks!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks again. You are my #1 Wikia friend!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 04:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::ZEM you have been so nice to me is there anything I could help you with let me know and if there isn't anything now let me know whenever I can be of service to you.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 04:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) TUGS might coming back OH NO tim just told me that he might make a new Account so look for any new Accounts and his not my friend any more he said that hell try and hack my Account his friends with Anonymous383 (a hacker from youtube) who name is mat so if my Account saying rude word to other you'l know that tim delte any rude words he says ok and plz block me if there rude words on THE THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE WIKI but dont block me now olny when tim tpys the rude words. :'CuldeeFellRailway talk to me!' 08:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wooden Ada, Jane and Mabel ZEM, I read and saw on your forum that you have the rare wooden Ada, Jane and Mabel. I also used to have them along with lots of other wooden items until a certain 2005 disaster destroyed them. I also had a possibly rare Thomas and the Magic Railroad coloring book with a two page picture of P. T. Boomer flying over Muffle Mountain with text at the bottom saying something like "P. T. Boomer sets off an explosion in search of Lady".'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 01:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Happy early 16th birthday ZEM! I hope it's a good one!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Here is a list of most of the wooden items I used to have several Thomas', Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Diesel, Duck, Mavis, Daisy, Bill, Ben, an original Oliver, Daisy, Derek, an original Stepney, Lady and Diesel 10(from the Thomas and the Magic Railroad set), Splatter and Dodge, Salty, Harvey, (an original Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, and Duke), an original Culdee, Neil, Flying Scotsman, Wilbert, Frank, The Big City Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, an original Toad and Scruffey, Sodor line caboose, Log car, The breakdown train, an original Chinese Dragon, The spiteful breakvan, Rickety, Boxcars, Handcar, Aquarium cars, Fred Pelhay, Catherine, Gold prospector's cars, the Circus train, Bertram with scrap cars, Rusty with construction cars, Ada, Jane and Mabel, Sodor Railway repair, Bertie, Harold, Terence, Trevor, Butch, Lorry 1 with Flatbed, Caroline, George, Thumper, Elizabeth, Tiger Moth with , "James goes Buzz Buzz" James, Arched stone bridge, Tidmouth covered bridge, Henry's Tunnel, Windmill, Sodor log loader, Cranky, Grain loader, Water tower, Fire station, Abbey repair shop, Airfield tower, Circle set, and the Thomas and the Magic Railroad set plus lots of track. I might have had more but I can't remember. I still luckly have the 10 years of thomas in America pack though.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::The Canada-exclusive Thomas and the Magic Railroad gold dust car is one of my favorites. BTW have you ever seen the Green and white narrow gauge coach because until I read on the Wooden Railway page I had never even heard of it. Please upload a pic if you can find it(I've looked but to no avail).'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Narrow Gauge Coach Thanks once again ZEM. When I saw the pics I rembered the coach. But I didn't make the connection between the two until then.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday 16th ZEM! And many more!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 16:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :ZEM what did you get for your birthday? And once again happy birthday!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Please post tomarrow to let me know. I also love getting messages on wikia.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::No, I didn't even know you had a blog!'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday ZEM! I also am here to wish you a very happy 16th birthday! And many more! NOM / ThePigeonKid 16:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Site Notice Well, I see you finally got the site notice figured out. (I guess I actully made sense (-:) --JewntansOath My talk page '/''' /''' 00:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for making the notice.ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 01:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Team Up with Thomas On the DVD cover it says that it features never before seen content. Do you think this might mean that "Thomas and the Stinky Cheese" in CGI will be included?'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :But on the pic of DVD cover it says never before seen content.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Image:TUWT.jpg ::OK thanks for the info and insight. Who knows what it will come with? Maybe BOTH "Thomas and the Stinky Cheese" and something like "Engines and Escapades"! LOL. I can't wait for this DVD release.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 05:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks ZEM. Too bad it's not either of the two we thought it might be. I was realy hoping for full CGI.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) User IP address 76.118.20.24 He's at it again this time on the Other Mid-Sodor Engines page. He added the engines scrap dates and where the engines lived. He also said that Thomas and Rosie met in 1945 before Thomas and the Birthday Mail. I undid these "edits" of his.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 04:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Goldenbear blocked him never mind.'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 03:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Skarloey Railway Coal Trucks I created a article about the other type of truck on the skarloey r.r and it is gone! Did you have anything to do with it? I am not trying to be rude, for all I know it might've been someone else. -SPFan909 Re:Re... That's OK(for not writing back sooner). I hope you feel better soon(and had a good birthday since you were sick). And thanks for posting some of your preasents. :) BTW what time zone do you live in that way I know when the best time to talk to you is? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!''' 02:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) TUGS wiki Left ya a question on the TUGS wiki ZEM. Jim 18:50, 4 March 2009 (UTC)